two years of pain
by manny-walker001
Summary: what will happen when allen shows up after two years since he left the order. and why does lenalee feel so weird when he's around? not good at the summary. this is what happends two years after 205 romance/ humor and a little bit of drama.


Just another day at the order, everything seemed normal. Komui who was chasing the scientists with his komurin 300, and the exorcists who were going on missions to retrieve innocence. Also i who was making my special coffee for my brother, he only would get some after i kicked the robot's and his ass though. Even if everything seemed normal, i wasn't very happy i was rather depressed. Because something of somebody or rather a view people are missing, my friends. It's been 2 years when Kanda died since allen sent him and alma to another place. And also Lavi, i haven't seen them since they were kidnapped by the Noah. It's really quiet here, apart from the noise from the science department though. I feels so helpless right now..'' i couldn't save them'' and here i am, an exorcist who's doing nothing but bringing coffee to her brother. But the thing i regret the most of all is that i couldn't stop Allen-kun from leaving. I can't forget that night..., i knew allen had problems with the 14th Noah and Central who doubted allen's loyalty to the order, but that's all. I tried to ask him on that night. But he only smiled and said that even though the paths we follow are different i'm still an exorcist, that will never ever change.'' i couldn't bring out a single word and i don't know why.

* * *

A loud knock was heard on the wooden door.''Lenalee we arrived are you coming?''

ah, it was Marie the blind exorcist with the most sensitive hearing, she and Marie could go along very well.

It was really nice to go on a mission after so long, the activity of innocence was rather low the past weeks.''i'm coming!'' i said. I packed my bags and hurried out the door.''hello lenalee'' a faint smile appeared on the large man's face ''did Komui gave your the information about the case?'' he asked. '

''yes. I read there is a small village in the west of england who's suffering of a lot of akuma'' i said.

''Ah i already heard something like that'' a finder told there were a lot of level 2 akuma's, maybe a view level 3 akuma's and there's also a level 4 akuma spotted.'' said Marie with his smiling face turning in to a serious one. ''they don't know the cause of it but that for us to find out''.

After i and Marie went of the ship, we agreed to investigate the little town. Asking different kinds of people if they had seen something weird the last weeks''.

''hello ma'am may we ask you something about the strange happenings in the past we..'' all of a sudden the woman changed into a level 2 akuma and the next we knew we were surrounded'' i activated my dark boots and defeated the pair of level 2 akuma's, Marie beat the level 3 and a view level 1 akuma's. ''Are you okay lenalee?'' marie asked. '' yes i'm fine only a view cuts, nothing serious. But i'm wondering where this fogs coming from..'' it's getting dark. Let's first find a place to stay for the night''.

* * *

As we walked through the streets searching for a place to stay, i felt kind of uncomfortable. a kind of feeling you get when your being followed. I just wanted to tell Marie something when i felt a hard knock on the back of my head.., that's the last thing i remembered. Before everything went black.

My eyelids felt very heavy, i almost couldn't open my eyes. I heard a view vague voices. '' what should we do to her'' i heard. ''lord millenium said she is a possible candidate for the heart'' shit not the earl i thought, maybe it were akuma's or noahs, i tried to be as quiet as possible. ''maybe we should cut her open and get the innocence out of her'' laught one of the voices. '' that is not a bad idea'' i heard another voice say. ''I heard the innocence are on her feet'' i heard the third voice say, may we should play with her first, When i heard the voices come closer i suddenly felt a sharp pain through my legs, up my eyes shot open.''AA AAARGH'' i screamed. ''looks like the princes is awake now'' said one of the voices with a sadistic tone.

As the three level 4 akuma's continued to make bruises and cuts across my legs, i suddenly felt the whole house shake and a white figure broke through the wall. In one swift motion he killed the three akuma's... My eyes went wide ''it can't be'' i thought.. '' she thought as tears started to form in her eyes.

As soon as everything calmed down a little the white figure stood up and looked out the window. '' are you okay miss? He said in a calm voice.

A-a-allen-kun?...'' i almost couldn't speak.'' allen has quite grown a bit. His hair was longer, he was almost 1 head taller than me and got quite muscular too.

When the white figure looked at the girl, realization shot through his eyes. ''L-LENALEE..'' he yelled.

He couldn't say the right words. '' i-i didn't... h-how did you.. w-why did you..a-are you..'' he couldn't even finish his sentence when he suddenly felt himself hugged by the long purple haired girl. They stayed like that for a view minutes ,''lenalee... I'm so sorry'' said allen softly. He felt tears fall on his shoulder.


End file.
